1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to retractable coverings for architectural openings and more particularly to an anchor for securing a lift cord for such a covering to the bottom rail of the covering.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
While coverings for architectural openings have assumed numerous forms for many years, most recently such coverings have been retractable in nature either vertically or horizontally across the opening depending upon the type of covering utilized. Vertically movable retractable coverings typically have a bottom rail that can be raised when moving the covering from an extended position across the architectural opening to a retracted position adjacent to the top edge of the opening. In moving the bottom rail vertically across the opening, lift cords typically extend from a control system at the top of the covering to the bottom rail and have been anchored in the bottom rail in various ways. Typically, the lift cord is passed through a hole in the bottom rail and secured beneath the bottom rail by either knotting the end of the cord so it cannot pass back through the hole or frictionally retaining the cord in the hole with a bottom cap inserted into the hole where it opens through a bottom surface of the rail.
It is to provide improvements in the manner in which a lift cord is anchored to the bottom rail that the present invention has been developed.